Will You Be There
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: Cagalli finally collapsed from the stress while entertaining another country's representative. When she waked up in her bedroom the blue hair coordinator was right there beside her. Will she look at him as Alex Dino, a bodyguard she hired to protect...


**Summary: **Cagalli finally collapsed from the stress while entertaining another country's representative. When she waked up in her bedroom the blue hair coordinator was right there beside her. Will she look at him as Alex Dino, a bodyguard she hired to protect her or Athrun Zala someone she fell in love with and someone who could share her burden?

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Main pairing:** Athrun x Cagalli

**Will You Be There?**

"You will be having a live interview after your senate meeting, which will begins fifteen minutes. Get ready as soon as you can alright?" her secretary said, through the beep phone on the desk.

"I'll be down as soon as I can Roxanne", the blond hair woman with ember eyes replied.

Cagalli Yula Attha, the head Representative of Orb Union, is looking at her full-length mirror as straighten her coat for her meeting.

"Is my coat alright Mana?" Cagalli asked, trying to spot the imperfectness in her dressing. When Mana did not reply her, she turns and looks at her. She notices the heavy and sad look in Mana's expression. Cagalli could basically know what her nanny has been thinking. "Are you feeling alright Mana?"

Mana looks at her and smiles. "I'm fine Cagalli and you too look just fine", Mana sigh, seeing the blond hair princess acting nonchalant. "Cagalli, I think you should at least take a day off from your work. You have not been having your rest since you have taken your pose as the Head Representative", she walk towards and continues, "Your body will not be able to stand the stress you are putting it", she said in a worried tone.

Cagalli look at Mana and frown, "I know what I'm doing Mana. I'll take my rest when I have finish my duties alright?"

"You have been saying that all this time. You will collapsed soon before your duties even comes to an end Cagalli", Mana said, she on the verge of crying when Cagalli gave her a hug. Mana look at her girl and cried, "Cagalli, please! Don't do this to yourself just to amend what your father did in the past".

"I'm not Mana. I'm doing what I can for the country, this country and you that I loved so much ", she said. She broke of the hug and looks at her babysitter. "I promised I will have my rest soon ok".

"Cagalli, please!"

A knock on the door has cut Mana off before she could finish. A guy with navy blue hair and emerald eyes opens the door and walk into the room. He closes the door behind him and approached the ladies.

"Are you ready Cagalli? Roxanne is going to blow her top soon if you don't come down in ten minutes", the man said.

"I'll be ready soon Athrun. Can you brief me on my schedule today?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded and took out his PDA and tap on it with his stylus. "You have a meeting with the Senates in five minutes, a live interview fifteen minutes later after the meeting, a ribbon cutting ceremony after lunch, around tour with Kisaka at the Military base, a short meeting with Erica Simmons and a private meeting with the Paris Representative before dinner", he said and Cagalli nodded, telling him to continue. "I have cancelled your dinner with the representative tonight so you could-"

"Tell the representative that I will accept his dinner invitation tonight", Cagalli said.

Athrun was shocked when he heard what she said. "Cagalli, you need your rest. You have not been resting for the past-"

"It's only a dinner Athrun. I'll be able to relax at that time and I'm perfectly fine as I am right now", she said in a demanding tone. "Don't worry; I'm sure he will just be talking about himself like the other representative. Mana, if there's any documents that need my attention; please bring them into the studies. I'll look through the tonight", she said, as she picked up her bag and briefcase.

"Cagalli!" Mana exclaimed.

"Cagalli please, you are going to collapsed-"

"Once I step out of this room, you will no longer be Athrun Zala but Alex Dino. A bodyguard I hired to protect my safety. So don't speak with me in a friendly manner", she said in a serious tone.

"Athrun, you have to stop her. Or else-" Mana could not continue her sentence when she saw the sad look on Athrun's face. "Athrun?"

"There nothing I could do Mana. Like what Cagalli said, I'm Alex Dino, a bodyguard she hired to protect her safety", Athrun said in a sad voice. Athrun bowed and said, "I'll see you tonight Mana", and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli's day is going as planned just like her secretary has planned for her. As she goes into an officer mode, she could hardly hear any advice from the people that cares about her. Her complexion was as great as ever because her makeup artist did a great job. But nothing could be hidden from blue hair coordinator's eyes.

_Of all time he just has to be staring at me while I'm doing this live interview, _she thought while smiling to the camera. Although she as being asked by the host of the show, she could hardly remember any of the questions. In her head, she was going through her schedule that Athrun had informed her before leaving the Manor.

_The meeting has been cleared half an hour ago, though there are still some documents that need my attention for the next meeting. After this live interview, there will be the ribbon ceremony after lunch, a routine tour at the Morgenroete with Kisaka, a private meeting and dinner with Paris Representative_. _Right, there still the meeting with Kisaka and Erica. Must remember that._

_THROB!_

Cagalli tried her best to not grimace. _And I might really need some painkillers to get rid of this headache. _Cagalli did succeed in fooling the studio crew by masking it with a laugh. She knows that he already saw through her when she saw Athrun looking at her direction. She sighs in relief when she notices he pulled out his PDA.

Cagalli heard the siren signaling a five minutes break. The makeup artist went to work on her makeup while she has a drink from time to time. The blond representative suddenly looks at him when he made an eating gesture. She nodded and Athrun smiled.

But to her dismay, the live interview ended fifteen minutes later than scheduled. After saying her greetings with the director of the show, she and Athrun quickly made their way into the Waiting lobby to board on their car heading towards the next destination.

_Just my luck to have such a pack schedule, _she thought with a sigh.

"There's still sometime before the Ribbon Cutting ceremony in City Square Ms. Attha, do you want to stop by anywhere for a short break?" Athrun asked while checking his PDA. "We stop by at the Lounge for your lunch".

Cagalli look up and saw Athrun sitting in front of her. "There is no need for any changes for our current route. We would only add more time if there is any changes in the schedule", she said. _I just want to do thing in a right manner._ "Where are the documents that needed my attention?" she asked.

_THROB!_

Cagalli message the bridge of her nose.

Athrun pour her a cup of hot tea then sighs in defeat. "You need to eat something Ms. Attha or you would collapse", he said.

_You are not Mana Athrun and I won't let you. _Cagalli gave him an angry look. "Bring me the documents", she said. "I warn you to know your place when we are out of the Manor and don't even think of using Mana on me ever again Alex Dino".

Cagalli could see the surprised look on his face when she used that tone on him. "I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries Ms. Attha", he said.

He brought her the documents she wanted and she begin going through them. Cagalli knows that he's looking at her and she also notice the sad expression on his face. She knows what he is thinking but she ignores them completely. _I need to focus on the documents. I need the cleared before the next meeting._

She knows that anger and frustration for his situation does not allows him to do anything rash. As he is now, someone who had abandon his country and someone who is hiding from it, all he could do is just by staying by her side and supporting her along the way, and that is the only think that Cagalli wanted from him. Her own selfishness had kept him with her.

Cagalli picked up her cup and felt the lightness of it. She saw her cup was empty. "I need another refill Alex", she said.

"Yes, right away!" he replied. Athrun took the thermos out from the bag, uncap the cover and pour the content into the cup. He put the thermos back into the bag as she sips her tea.

_THROB!_

_Again! _"How long is it to the next destination?" she asked.

Athrun check his watch and the PDA before he answers. "We will be in City Square in five minutes time Ms. Attha".

"I see", she replied. "Have you contacted the Paris representative about tonight's dinner?"

"I have Ms. Attha. Mr. Rubin von Blanc has made a reservation at the Tower Restaurant. He said the meetings would be held at the meeting room in the same building. That would be last subject for today's schedule", he said.

_Of all places why the Tower Restaurant? _Cagalli nodded as her answer. The sound of paper flipping could only be heard for the next few minutes of ride before they reach City Square. Athrun was worried about Cagalli's health but she just brushes him off with an angry look. The Ceremony only took a few minutes before they were on the road again.

The next stop is the routine tour in Morgenroete and to have a private meeting with Admiral Kisaka and Erica Simmons. The tour around the Morgenroete was only to liven up the pilots, junior pilots, mechanics, technician and the rest of the staff and workers there. The tour just took roughly an hour to two hours before the two of them make their way towards the main office buildings.

_**THROB!**_

_God! This is getting irritation and it's getting worst._ Cagalli once again rubbed the bridge of her nose. Cagalli tripped and nearly fall when someone held her back.

"Are you feeling alright Cagalli?" Cagalli flinched at Athrun's closeness. He pulled her back up and touches her forehead to feel her temperature. "You seem to have a fever".

Cagalli brush his hand away. "I'm warning Alex. Don't make me put you on court martial", she warned. _Cause anymore of this is going to make me want you more Athrun._

"Sorry Ms. Attha", he said and took a step back. "It would not happen again".

"Are we seeing some flirting here?" Cagalli look around and saw Erica and Kisaka coming their way. "Or is it a lovers quarrel?" Erica teased again.

"There is no such thing Erica. Alex just caught me when I was about to fall that's all", she said.

"Fall?" Kisaka exclaimed. "Are you overworking yourself again Cagalli?" he asked, worried could be heard from his tone

Kisaka wanted to feel her temperature. _He must not know of my health._ But she quickly brushes his hand away.

"Stop it Kisaka. I'm not a child anymore. I could take care of myself. Besides," she stops in the middle feeling that her sights become blurry. The next thing she saw was a blur of lights and darkness began to consume her. "I'm… fine", she mumbles.

She could hear everyone was frantic about her and voices were calling out to her. All seems really far away and distance to her. The last thing she saw was Athrun's worried face before darkness completely consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It is always quite, calm and serene in the world of white. Everything she sees is white and her emotion would not rile up no matter how she tries. It a bit warm in this world but she was happy here and hope she could stay here for as long as she can. How long was it since she felt like this? She closes her eyes to deepen her calmness._

_Then she felt something big and cold touches her forehead. _Someone's hand, a big and warm hand, but whom?

"_Have you overwork yourself again Cagalli?" a familiar and older voice asked._

_Cagalli opened her eyes and saw her father, her adoptive father that died protecting the country he loves. _Father?

"_I did not overwork myself Father. I just help Mana out", the younger Cagalli said. She was lying in her bed with a cold-compress on her forehead. "I'm only doing the things I can to help you out"._

Ah! This was the time when I was sick.

"_And hurt yourself in the process right?" he asked. "Here, put this under your tongue", Uzumi place the thermometer in her mouth. Cagalli pouted and open her mouth. "I know you were trying to help but try not to hurt yourself will you princess?" The thermometer beep and Uzumi take is out and read it. "Looks like your fever is getting better"._

"_I just want to spend some more time with you father", she said sadly. Uzumi smiled at her words. _

_A knock on the door broke their silence and Mana came in with Cagalli's dinner. "Ms. Cagalli's dinner is ready sir. If it's alright, I could keep Ms. Cagalli company tonight", she said._

"_NO! I WANT FATHER TO STAY WITH ME", Cagalli shouted._

"_Miss, don't be selfish. Your father has a lot to attend to as the leader of the country", Mana said._

"_NONONONO! I WANT FATHER TO STAY! Father!" Cagalli cried._

"_Miss Cagalli!"_

"_It's alright Mana", both Mana and Cagalli look at Uzumi with a surprised look. "Will you bring my dinner in here for the night? I'm sure I could arrange something for tomorrow's meeting", he said._

_Cagalli smiled brightly and asked, "Does that means you are staying father?" Uzumi smiled and nodded. "YAH! I love you father!" Cagalli jumped up and gave her father a hug._

_Uzumi laughed and said, "You really could crushed me with your hugs Cagalli. But you have to promise to have your medicine alright, no matter how you hate them"._

_Cagalli make a disgusted look and nodded. "I'm having father with me tonight! Yah!"_

_Mana and Uzumi laughed._

I miss you father! Father!

_Then she felt a cold hand on her forehead, like the ones belong to her father._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Her fever is getting better now", someone familiar said as he pulled his hand back.

Cagalli's vision was blurry the moment she open her eyes, and because of that, she thought she saw her father. "Father?" he croaked.

The man smiled and shook his head. "No Cagalli. I'm not him", he said.

Cagalli slowly adjusted her vision and whom she saw was not her father but the blue hair coordinator. "It's you!" she said. She tried to get up but she does not have the energy to do do. Before she could topple from her bed he managed to grab hold of her. "Thank you!"

He nodded and helps her into a sitting position on her bed. As she got better she suddenly remember about her dinner meeting. "What happen to the dinner meeting with Mr. Blanc?" she asked calmly, but her body was shaking from fatigue.

The blue hair coordinator gave her a sad look and took his PDA from her side table. "The dinner meeting has been rescheduled to the day after tomorrow. Mr. Blanc had agree with the reschedule though he was upset but he understand the situation", he said.

"I see", Cagalli said with a sigh of relief. She look around her room then ask, "Where is my bag? I need to look through the documents before tomorrow morning meeting. Where are my alarm clocks and the things I need for work?"

"I have put those things away so you could have a day of rest. I have also taken the liberty to reschedule tomorrow's schedule. You will be resting in the Manor with Mana looking after you the whole day", Athrun said.

Cagalli was shocked that he would so something like this without her concern. "What is the meaning of this Alex? Are you trying to disobey me, your superior, now?" she asked.

"I am only worried about your health Cagalli. Do you know how worried Kisaka and I was when we saw you collapsed in front of us? Do you understand how hurt I was for not being able to do anything to help you?" he asked furiously.

"Reschedule tomorrow's schedule back to how it was and this is an order. You will only do this with my concern, you understand Alex?" Cagalli said the second time.

Athrun was shocked then he began to laugh after hearing her words. Cagalli was confused at first then she understood when he gave her a sad look. "Will I always be Alex Dino, your hired bodyguard, even in the Manor Cagalli?" Cagalli can't look at him straight in the eyes. "Can't you trust me to share your burden with you?"

"What do you understand then?" Cagalli asked. Her fringes were blocking her eye but her body was shaking. He stood there then she looks at him with a sad and anger look as she burst in tears. "Do you understand how it feels to want to protect someone when he's not around? Do you understand the feeling of protecting something that had destroyed your love ones then?"

Athrun was shocked at her outburst. "I… I…"

"I wanted to protect this country that father love so much. I want to protect the people that are dear to me. Is that too much to ask?" she sobbed.

Athrun went over and hug her. Cagalli quickly clutches onto Athrun and cry. "I do Cagalli. I really do". The blond princess cried her heart out as she was in her lover's arms. "Are you feeling better now Cagalli?" he asked when she stop crying. Cagalli nodded.

"I'm sorry for letting out my anger on you Athrun", she said.

Athrun smiled and stroke her bangs. "I understand Cagalli, I really do. I would not be here if I wouldn't, would I?" he asked. Cagalli sprang up and looks at him. "I understand how you need to be strong when you are facing the people in the country and how hard you are trying to protect them. But you need to understand that we love and worried about you".

"Athrun!" she said.

"But we also know how reckless you can be when it come to Orbs safety", he laughed. Cagalli pouted like a five year old. "That's why I chose to stay here, by your side, to share your burden with you and to look after you", he said.

Cagalli look at him with a confused look. "I know my movement are limited when I'm in your country because of my… case. But at least let me worried about your when we are in the manor, let me be Athrun Zala when we are alone", he said with a smile.

Cagalli burst into tears again and went into Athrun's arms. "Athrun! Athrun!"

"I'll always be there for you, no matter you are sad or happy, I will always be there for you", he said.

Then the two of them look at each other's eyes, inching closer to each other slowly and closes their eyes close when their lips touches each others. The both of them drop onto Cagalli's bed as they kiss each other. On this fair night, only the moon and the stars could be the judge of their moment together.

Athrun laughs as he sat next to his princess with her in his arm. "Is there something funny Athrun?"

"Nothing serious that you need to worry about", he said. Cagalli gave her an angry look. He smiled and said, "I'm just thinking that Kira might not take this too happily that's all".

"I'm sure Lacus would be able to talk some sense into that brother of mine", she said.

Then the both of them share little laughter before Athrun decided to leave for the night. He had promised to come by in the morning and spend the entire day with her, guarding her from doing any office work. She laughs at his reaction.

When Athrun has finally left the room, Cagalli falls down onto her bed as she slowly drifted into sleep with this one thought in her mine.

_Athrun Zala at night and Alex Dino in the morning. My one and only Coordinator that will always be there for me._

**=The End=**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy reading this little one-shot as much as I have in writing it. See you in the next story.


End file.
